Choices, Chaos & Catastrophes
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Emily must make her choice. A choice which can cause chaos, and can bring the end of the world. To Emily, this is going to be one massive catastrophe. A choice between two sides. Which side will Emily choose?


Focus.

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes briefly. The room was so silent bar the sound of breathing.

I can do this. I just have to focus.

Opening my eyes, I was aware of the pair of eyes boring into the back of my neck. There was a bowl of water before me. Focus, Emily, I told myself. It is the only way I can master this.

I bring my hand forward and imagine what I want the water to do. I want it to follow my command. Ripples broke the surface of the water and it began to vibrate. I concentrated harder, narrowing my eyes at it. The stream of water began to rise, following the flick of my hand. I bend my hand, wanting the water to travel in a stream in front of me.

I smile when it does that.

There's a bang behind me and I lose my focus. The water falls from the air, splashing me.

"Carter, you idiot," I hear Sadie snap.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Be quiet," Amos tells them, placing a hand on my shoulder. I frown, uncross my legs and stand up. "Good progress, Emily. Soon you'll have mastered this element." I smile gratefully to him. "As for you two," he says, directing his attention now to Sadie and Carter who try to look innocently up at their uncle, "you two will no longer join us when Emily is learning the elements. She needs to be able to focus without any distractions."

"It was an accident," Carter replies, bending down to pick up the scroll that he had dropped; the thing that caused the bang. "Sorry, Emily. Um.. You were doing good."

"Until you distracted her," Sadie mumbles. "Anyway, let's have lunch. I'm star-ving!" I manage a smile, despite the fact that I was a little irritated. I was so close. Mastering elements is not easy magic. And it was tiring.

I was about to follow them out, but then remember my mess and turn back around. Amos, Sadie and Carter continue to the kitchen, and I'm alone. I'm about to wipe the water up with a towel, but then I grin.

I bring my hand forward and focus once again. I flick my hand and the water follows my movements. The stream steadies itself in the air and I'm smiling once again. I allow the water to flow around me, then, not wanting to risk it any further, I gently guide it back into the bowl.

Good progress, Emily.

I scamper out of the library, and enter the kitchen. As always it's filled with kids my age who come from all over the world to learn the path of the Egyptian gods. A room full of powerful magicians. Sadly, I was the only elemtalist in the room. Most people studied combat, or healing. Some even made amulets.

Giving the option when I arrived, I decided controlling the elements would be far more challenging. And I was definitely right. Controlling water had made me exhausted. That was the problem with magic; it drains your energy. Also, you have to wear linen clothes so that channeling magic is easier.

Coming from Rhode Island, Brooklyn was very different. Especially Brooklyn house, or as we called it, the twenty first nome. It was a large building, which was mostly impossible to see unless you were a magician; it was a mansion. It was filled up with kids who were learning the path of the gods. Then there was our albino crocodile; Phillip of Macedonia. I doubt many people get to say they have a pet crocodile.

I sat down at the couch, not feeling very hungry. Khufu sat on one side of me watching a basketball match on the tv. Sean sat on the other side of me, eating what looked like a bowl of Cheerios. Every now and then, Khufu (who, by the way only eats anything that ends in O's) brought his hand over and took some of Sean's food.

I was just getting relaxed when Amos came over. "Emily, can I have a word?" I grimace, already knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

I follow Amos outside to the terrace where only two others were sitting— Carter and Walt. They didn't even look at us as we walked past them. The sky was cloudy, dark and gloomy. Rain was threatening to fall— the thought made me think of my next element that I want to master. Storms and lightening. Amos said it was nearly impossible and took years and years of training to perfect this element. But I still want to do it.

"You'll have to make your choice soon," Amos began. I frown, knowing that he is right.

"I know," I mumble. "But I love being a magician, and I can't ignore my other side. It's part of who I am. I mean, I didn't ask my father to get with my mom, did I?" Amos got the hint of a smile on his face. "Either choice, I'm still going to be in danger. I'm always going to attract monsters from both sides."

"When do you return to Long Island?" Amos asks me.

"Later this evening, actually," I reply, playing with my beaded necklace. "And before you say it; yeah. I'll be careful. I won't practise the elements where prying eyes can see. I won't leave the camp. I'll be fine, as I always am."

There was a flash of lightening and I jump back from the railing. Huh. Well, Zeus wasn't in a good mood today. Yeah, lord of the skies, Zeus the god. When was he ever in a good mood though? But lately I've noticed the storms getting worse. Something was happening, something big.

"Can't I just stick with practising magic, and returning to Camp Half Blood each summer?" I eventually ask him. "So far it hasn't done any harm."

"So far," Amos repeats me. "Emily, you know it's far too dangerous. You're a powerful human being. Having two different families of power is dangerous. It could destroy you, and eventually the world. You know those gods have told you that you have to make the choice. Your sixteenth is approaching soon, and I want you to have made your choice by then." His tone was final, and I looked out at Brooklyn river, sighing. Choices were so difficult. I'll always be a demigod.

But I chose to follow the path of the Egyptian gods. I had received the message and I came here. I was happy here. I didn't want to just leave. But I know I would have to make the choice. And being a demigod was awesome too. I had tons of friends at Camp Half Blood. And it explained my ADHD and dyslexia a lot.

Amos leaves me and I frown, thinking about pros and cons. Both had the same con: monsters, chaos, danger. Evil was inevitable. Learning the elements was fun, and I didn't want to stop learning. Being a demigod meant working hard, mastering archery, rock climbing, and learning how to be a hero. It taught you how to make sacrifices.. And I've made plenty of those in my time at Camp Half Blood.

Apophis was our biggest danger a few years ago. Gaia and Kronos was our enemies a few years ago at Camp Half Blood. Nothing good ever came from having a powerful bloodline.

My father's Apollo, god of music, archery, poetry, prophecy, medicine, etc. He was a god of many talents, let's just say. I was good at archery. I could heal someone by singing. But both sides don't know I am powerful. No one knows here that I'm a demigod— no one even knows what a demigod is, to be honest. No one at Camp Half Blood even knows that Egyptian gods exist. They could barely coexist with Roman demigods. I'd hate to see their reaction to magicians.

I turn to leave, but jump at the clap of thunder. A flash of lightening followed after three seconds— meaning, that the storm was three miles away. When I do turn, I jump again because Carter is walking towards me.

"Hey," he greets me. I smile at him, knowing that he was talking to me only because he obviously had something on his mind. Carter may observe my lessons with the elements, but we didn't talk a lot. "You're leaving today, aren't you?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, um... My aunt likes to have me back for summer," I lie. I barely ever saw my aunt. Seeing as my mum died when I was little, I was made live with my aunt in Rhode Island. My mum and I had lived in New York— my fathers request so I could go to Camp Half Blood when I turned thirteen. My mum agreed because it would be easier for travelling to Long Island. But then she died and I was forced to move to Rhode Island because my aunt didn't like the city life.

When my father (who I'd never seen before in my life) heard this, he payed my aunt a visit. He slowly explained to her about what I was; a demigod. My aunt had called him crazy, but then he showed her his power and of course, she eventually believed him. So, she allowed me to go to Camp Half Blood when I turned thirteen.

"Your aunts?" Carter looks at me confused. "I heard that you go to a Camp Something or Other."

"Where did you hear that?" There was no hiding the fact that my voice was a little higher, and I was nervous. Carter doesn't seem to notice this, or he just ignores it.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I hear stuff around the house," he simply says. "Camp, though? What's it like?"

Carter was now sixteen years old. He has dark skin and brown eyes. He and his sister Sadie are two of the most powerful magicians in the world. Amos reckons I come close after them seeing as I'm half god, and a magician. I don't know how to feel about that. But, anyway, Carter hasn't had much of a childhood as he's always been travelling around the world with his father when he was alive. I reckon he's never been to a camp.

"It's, um..." I know I can't make him interested in it. What if he asks can he join? I certainly couldn't refuse him. "Boring, actually," I lie again. "It's more like an education camp. Uh, like summer school."

"Oh," he mutters. "I've never been to a camp before." He looks back into the house, studying each person. His eyes light up when he sees his girlfriend, Zia. He looks back at me. "I've always been too busy. I've always been somewhere doing something, or, you know, saving the world from chaos." He laughs, but it's forced. "Well, have fun at that camp of yours." I give him a look and he grins. "Try to, anyway."

With that, he leaves me alone to dwell in my thoughts. Gods, I wish that both sides knew about one another so my life could be a little easier. I hate hiding my other life from everyone (honestly, this wasn't Hannah Montana!). I was certainly not getting the best of both worlds, that's for sure.

I sigh, leave the terrace and head up to my room. My room was my favourite place in the house. It was quiet, filled up with everything I love, and I could practise in the quietness of my room. There's a balcony outside and I step out into it. From here I can see where Camp Half Blood is— occasionally I even see the pegasi and the flying chariot too.

I cringe, remembering that Sadie had said she wanted to see what was over there. She said she could... Feel as though something strange was across there. If only she knew.

I frown, turn back around and head into my room. My bags have been packed for a week already. Everything was ready. I was reluctant to go, seeing as how far I've progressed with my magic. But Camp Half Blood was my home too. How could I ever make the choice?

Why did I have to be a danger to both sides? Why? It just doesn't seem fair. I'm only fifteen! Amos requesting I pick a side by my sixteenth birthday has made me anxious. I thought it is cruel to make me choose.

But my sixteenth is three weeks away. Only three weeks.

I shake myself from my thoughts. There's a knock on my door and Zia opens it a little. When she sees me there she walks in and smiles. "There's a car waiting outside for you," she tells me.

"Thanks," I reply. She nods her head, her jet black hair swinging forward. She leaves my room and I grab my bags.

Camp Half Blood, here I come.

* * *

**I love this type of crossover :) I've attempted a few, but for this one I actually have an idea already in my head for the story line! Yay? :D **

**Please tell me what you think! When the next chapter is up I shall reply to all reviews (ie. that's how you'll know the next chapter is up without checking your alerts, or whatever). :) **

**so, Yeah. :) Thanks. :)**


End file.
